Tara Langlois
Tara Langlois was a Human female from Earth. She was born in France and came to Mobius after its rediscovery in 3234. Tara was a government social worker that helped communicate with the Mobian peoples from within the Human Embassy. She is the protagonist of the short story He's my Husband. Biography Tara Langlois was born in La Barre, France on Earth. She grew up in acommunity that was famed for growing grapes for wine. However, growing up she felt like she always wanted to work with other people, especially those from different civilizations. Growing up, she eventulally moved to Paris where she worked with the city government's embassies as a government worker that was constantly in communication with other races. Despite doing what she loved, she felt that her job lacked the excitement that she always longed for. She got her wish granted when it was discovered that there was another universe that could be reached that was populated by beings called Mobians. Since Tara was under the employ of the French government, she applied to be posted in one of the new embassies on the planet representing Earth. She was accepted and was sent to Mobius weeks later, but as an accountant instead of a general worker. Tara had experience in money. She had been taught to calculate things like trade and tariffs for work back home in France. She was a bit disappointed to get such a regular position, but she was so happy to be on a world that resembled home so much. During one particular work day, Tara accidentily ran into a man named Arthur, who was a Mobian wolf, who apologized profusely. When asked for his last name, Arthur revealed that he was an Unnamed Mobian (commonly called John Does). Arthur offered to take Tara out for dinner since he felt that he was at fault for running into her, which Tara refused, possibly afriad of the insinuation that she would be having a relationship with a Mobian. She would still go about her own way. However, she later changed her mind and chose to date him anyway after some introspection. She later took a liking to Samuel that was on the level of a personal friendship. She was quite comfortable with him and for the most part could look past the fact that he was not a Human being. However, she didn't find, or couldn't say that there was anything beyond that. It was actually Arthur who brought up the question to her, and Tara eventually said no, subsequently causing the two to stop talking and causing Arthur's heart to break. Tara would eventually want to apologize to Arthur for how she treated him. She knew that she never gave him a truthful answer. She travelled to Arthur's home and told him what she knew all along - she loved him, and that nothing else mattered but their happiness. Five months later, she would become engaged to Arthur, who proposed before their flight to Earth. She ended up happily married in France on her family's estate. Personality Due to being in a government position, Tara had a very serious sort of look about her. She knew what she wanted to do and got it done. She had the opportunity to work with many different races and species over the course of years, and when something new happened, she was ready to jump at the chance to change her surroundings. Even though she wasn't considered a racist, her thoughts could be narrow if she made decisions that involved other races. Sometimes she thought more about things from a Human viewpoint than a much more open one. When she chose to stick with something though, she stuck with it. Trivia *Tara is the first protagonist from a European country *Tara is also the first female Human protagonist *She spoke with a strong French accent List of Appearances *He's my Husband (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:Civilian Category:Earth